Solo eres una niña
by payola5000
Summary: Dos chicas para uno, dos chicos para una de ellas. ¿Qué pasaría si a ti te sucediera lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaría si tu cuento de hadas en realidad es solo un sueño, pues la realidad es demasiado cruda para verla como es? Sueños sentimientos ilusiones y dilemas
1. El comienzo

_Los personajes son de Inuyasha. No me pertenecen originalmente a mí, aunque la historia si. Disfrútenla._

Capitulo 1: El comienzo.

Kagome, ese era su nombre. La que de verdad amaba, la que de verdad quería. Su bello cabello ondulado, sus ojos color chocolate, su mirada profunda, sincera. La forma en que siempre lo enfrentaba, no importaban los riesgos. Pero, había algo que lo detenía, algo que hacia que su conciencia lo consumase hasta más no poder. Es que la veía tan inocente, tan... tan... tan... niña. La había intentado olvidar de tantas maneras, ninguna tenia efecto. La última fue con otra mujer, arreglada hasta los dientes y hueca. Kikyo nunca pudo superar la inteligencia de su pequeña. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado acercarse tal vez no estaría en ese embrollo. Así empezó todo.

Halloween, la fiesta más grande de la escuela, aparte, claro, de la de San Valentín y día del niño. 6to de prepa era la generación más célebre. Entre ellos, una joven de estatura media y piernas de mula. Aunque siempre la recibían cálidamente, a veces se sentía fuera de lugar. ¿Y quién no cuando estás metida entre todos esos grandulones, a punto de graduarse y tu apenas empiezas tu aventura por la secu? Se veía muy chistosa entre ellos, ya que muchas la envidiaban por tener un mucho mejor cuerpo, siendo solo una chiquilla. Lo ignoraba, por algún tiempo se sintió culpable de todas esas miradas llenas de odio. Después, una amiga suya se lo hizo saber.

Desde lejos, unos ojos ámbar la observaban. Su mirada estaba entre la curiosidad, confusión, desprecio, e incluso afecto. Un afecto muy reservado, sin embargo. Desde que la vio el año pasado, fue cautivado sin tener una razón exacta para ello. No supo si fue porque se veía tan tierna corriendo para no llegar tan tarde. O por la forma en que lo miró al saber que la estaba observando. O simplemente porque era un misterio al ser de nuevo ingreso. Nada era obvio, excepto que sentía una atracción inexplicable que no había sentido por ninguna otra niña... o mujer.

Se rió para si mismo al recordar eso y otras anécdotas con ella. Él sabía que solo debía ver, pues su corazón ya tenía dueño.

-Inuyasha. -La voz de su mejor amigo lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasó, Miroku? ¿Que no ves que aprovecho la vista de las de 6to?

-¿No será de alguien entre las de 6to?- Para él, Inuyasha era como un libro abierto. Había sentido algo por esa chiquilla desde que la vio, aunque no se lo admitiera.

-No seas ridículo, solo es una niña. Yo lo que busco es una mujer de verdad...

-Tiene mejores curvas que muchas de 6to.- Lo interrumpió.

-Aparte, esta enamorada de Koga y él de ella.- Le dirigió una mirada gélida.- Bueno, ¿para que me llamabas?

-¡Ah! Si, que tenemos que entrar al salón hasta el desfile d primaria.

-¿Ya que? Ahorita te alcanzo.

Vio por una última vez a su pequeña y se metió.

Kagome sintió una mirada en la espalda. Se volvió pero no vio a nadie. Siguió en lo que estaba.

Un muchacho de estatura media y bellos ojos verdes contemplaba embelesado a la misma niña. Sabia que solo tenia que hablarle y lo demás se daría por naturaleza propia, pero era muy tímido. Ella, tan torpe y despistada como siempre, era la completa dueña de su corazón, aunque no sabia mucho sobre eso. ¿Pero, eso que importaba si a ella también le gustaba? Como que ya estaba siendo hora de aventarse a ver que onda. Camino decidido hacia ella, rogando que las agallas no le fallaran. "¡Solo unos metros más, vamos, si se puede!"- pensó para sí- "Ya casi, ya casi". Justo cuando abrió la boca para llamar su atención ella se fue como si nada. Siguió con la mirada su silueta casi perfecta hasta que desapareció de su vista por unas escaleras. Suspiró ante su intento fracasado y regresó junto a sus amigos, quienes ya se sabían la historia de memoria.

-Ya, Koga, no es para tanto.- Lo intentó consolar uno. Ginta y Hakkaku eran sus dos mejores amigos. Se cuidaban las espaldas entre los 3 y se conocían desde bebés.

-Es cierto, siempre tendrás otra oportunidad.- Hakkaku se empezaba a quedar sin palabras d ealiento para su amigo.

-Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser tan indiferente? ¿No se supone que yo le gustaba?

-Capaz y ni se dio cuenta.

-Ya ves lo distraída que es.

-Buen punto. Lo intentaré otra vez después. Entremos, q Totosai debe estar como loco buscándonos.

-¡Kagome! Sal, ya empezó el desfile. – Sango, su mejor amiga, la llamaba emocionada para que viera a todos esos niñitos con sus pequeños disfraces y caritas cachetonas. La apreciaba mucho, pero la querría más si entendiera que no le agradaban los niños chiquitos. Su mirada fue entre interrogativa y de flojera, pero al final se paro de su banca y salió junto a ella. Veía aburrida como la directora de la escuela baila con Kinder hasta q 2 disfraces en especial le llamaron la atención. Uno era una niña- Ipod y el otro una niña- "rubik cube". Le fue divertida la escena al ver 2 d sus pasiones juntas, la música y las matemáticas.

En eso, llegaron las faltantes del grupito: Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Rin y Kanna. La primera era + bien como la pelvis del grupo, si faltaba no había problema, pero si se infectaba era mortal.

-Hola.- Saludaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Kagome agradeció que hubieran llegado. Ahora se podía ir con Rin y Yuka y dejar a Sango con Eri, Ayumi y Kanna.

-Niñas, ¿ya vieron a la niña Ipod?

-Si, esta muy divertida. El próximo año deberías venir así, jaja.

-No es mala idea. Tal vez si lo haga.

-Y ¿que tal la niña-cubo-de-rubik?

-También está muy chistosa.

-Rin, Yuka, ¿me acompañan al baño?- Ellas 2 sabían que el significado de esa pregunta era "¿me sacan de aquí?"

-Si, vamos.

Se alejaron con paso lento mientras les contaba lo que pensaba hacer hoy en la tarde.

-Voy a decirle a Inuyasha que yo soy Midoriko.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, completamente segura.

-Pero, ¿y Koga?

-Koga no tiene por qué enterarse… A menos que Uds. le digan.- Las vio amenazadoramente.

-No se de donde sacas que le vamos a decir si ni siquiera hablamos con él, pero puedes estar segura que no lo haríamos por ninguna razón.

-Muy bien. Ahora, necesito de su ayuda.

-Dinos para que somos buenas.

-Necesito que lo llamen para decirle.

-¿Por qué no vas tu sola?

-Timidez, supongo.

-Ya ves, no estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.

-Pero si no lo hago ahora nunca lo voy a hacer.

-Tiene razón, Yuka, es ahora o nunca.

-Bueno... pero solo no te arrepientas cuando lo tengas ya en la cara.

-Intentaré- La vieron con cara de "no te atrevas". -Muy bien, muy bien. Lo haré.

-Ahora, Rin necesito que tu vallas por Inuyasha y tú, Yuka, por Miroku.

-¿¡Por Miroku?!¿Tú que quieres con Miroku?

-Es que... También usé a Midoriko con él.

-Ay, Kagome, no tienes remedio. Bueno, pues, ya que. Iré por "Gruñoku, el gigante".

-¿Segura que no te vas a acobardar?

-No, ahora que lo pienso.

-Pues que triste, porque Yuka ya se fue y yo también.

Para cuando Kagome volteó ya las 2 se habían perdido entre la muchedumbre. Esperó un tiempo hasta que apareció Rin con Inuyasha tras ella. El corazón le latía a 1000 km/h. ¿En qué rayos se había metido? Ya empezaba a pasarle por la cabeza la idea de huir corriendo de ahí.

-Ya, Kagome, dile.

-...

Él la veía extrañado, paciente a lo que tuviera que decirle. Kagome no podía hablar, era como si se hubiera quedado muda. En lo que decidía si salir corriendo o no, pudo divisar a lo lejos a Yuka discutiendo con Miroku. Era de esperar, él siempre había sido desconfiado.

-¡Kagome! ¡Dile ya, caray!

-¡No le voy a decir nada!

-¡QUE LE DIGAS!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡O nada más me hiciste pasar por un oso sin razón!

-¡Me vale un pepino! ¡No le voy a decir ab-so-lu-ta-men-te NADA!- Se alejó rápidamente, echando chispas.

-Ya te puedes ir, Inuyasha.- Rin corrió para alcanzar a su amiga. -¿Qué paso, Kagome? ¿Por qué te acobardaste si te veías tan decidida?

-No lo se. Bueno, se lo diré después con más calma.

-Ahí tu... Mira, es Yuka, sin Miroku

-No me extraña.

Yuca se veía cansada y frustrada.

-¡Ese gran bruto!- hizo una voz grave y burlona- "No voy a ir a menos que me digas que quiere hablar conmigo" ¡Que necio es! ¿Por qué no dejas pasar esto con él? Sólo esto.

-No, la conciencia me come.

-¡Tú maldita culpa va a volver loca a MI mente sin remordimientos!

-Calma, calma. Yo hablaré con él después.

-Bueno, ¿y a Uds. como les fue con Inuyasha?

-Mal- respondieron al unísono Kagome y Rin con la cabeza gacha.

-Que triste. Para animar el ánimo ay que ir a la casa de los sustos ¿Les parece?

-No estaría mal.

Pero, camino hacia allá se encontraron con quien menos pensaron: Koga. Y no estaba solo, junto a él, su acompañante se apodaba "Fata". Kagome se había hecho cargo antes de cambiarle el apodo a "Fata, la cara de rata". En realidad solo tenia cara de roedor indefinido. Los mechones lacios a los lados de su cara asemejaban a dos orejas grandes, como las de un conejo. Sus mejillas llenas como las de un hámster. Y los 2 dientes frontales sobresalientes cuando hablaba, igual que una rata. Así que era de cariño "la ratita". Se veían MUY tiernos juntos, como unos novios. Kagome no la envidiaba sólo porque tanta miel la hostigaba. –"lo siento, Koga, pero si eres así de rabo verde, entonces no quiero nada contigo." Sabía que estaba con la fulana porque ella siempre lo rechazaba. Increíble al nivel de desesperación al que un chico puede llegar por una chica como ella. Usando a la primera escoba con falda que encontraba para poner celosa a una mujer así. La vio con lástima al notar que era una tabla por delante y por detrás. Lo más lamentable es que no tenía ningún chiste en la personalidad. Fresa, creída, altanera. De verdad que Koga tenía que ser un ocioso para intentar meterle celos con una niña así. Sí no fuera porque la había visto entre las de primero, hubiera pensado que estaba en 5to de primaria.

Pasó enfrente de él con la cabeza en alto y sin dirigirle una pequeña mirada. Yuka y Rin se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no dijeron nada. Era de suponer porque había sido tan fría con él y se lo merecía.

¡Valla que los de 6to se habían esmerado con la casa de los sustos! La entrada estaba espectacular. Pero lo mejor, definitivamente fue la salida, con el hermano mayor de Kagome, Bankotsu y su mejor amigo, Renkotsu. Se llevaba muy bien con los amigos de su hermano, eso explicaba porque se pasaba una gran parte de su tiempo con esa generación. Se tomó un rato para saludarlos y felicitarlos. Después se fue con Rin y Yuka para buscar a Sango y las demás. Otra vez a Koga se le ocurrió aparecerse con su niña de primaria. Les estaban tomando una foto abrasados. Se hubieran quedado escondidos en el lugar en donde estaban, así no tendría porque pasar un gran oso demostrando que se había ligado a la niña que cuidaba cuando la hacía de niñera, o al menos eso parecía.


	2. ¿quién te entiende?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién te entiende?

Después de comer todos los antojitos posibles, fueron a ver el pequeño show que también habían montado los de 6to. Prácticamente toda la fiesta la montaron ellos. Inuyasha estaba por ahí. Tal vez era entonces cuando debería decirle. Pero no quería arruinar su diversión con sus amigas. Después lo haría.

-Kagome, vamos a ir con las demás a la casa de los sustos.- Le informó Yuka.

-Pero ya habíamos ido, ¿no?

-Sí, pero Eri quiere que todas vallamos juntas.

-A, mira. ¡Que linda!- su tono sarcástico demostraba su enojo.- ¿Y por qué no lo dijo antes, la princesa?

-Calma Kagome, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero ya ves. Ayumi la defiende mucho.

-¡Me dan ganas de darle unas buenas cachetadas a Ayumi! ¿Cuándo aprenderá a dejar de defender a esa…?- Se contuvo antes de decir algo que después se arrepentiría.- Y seguro yo no cuento entre "todas" para nuestra adorada Eri. Vallan ustedes, yo no quiero ir con esa hipócrita.

-Muy tu decisión.- Dijo rendida.- Nos vemos al rato.

-Órale, bye.- Esa última frase más calmada denotaba que su enojo solo era con Eri, no con Yuka. Se alejó dejándola sola entre la muchedumbre. Sí, estaba entre un gentío, pero no tenia buenas relaciones con ellos.

Ligeramente triste, caminó hacia sus otras amigas.

-¡Hola, niñas!

-Hola, Ao.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Harta de mis compañeras.

-¿Y eso?

Una tercera voz se unió a ellas

-No es raro, Ayame. Me extraña que preguntes.

-Tú tan sutil como siempre, Kagura.

-¡Ay, Ao, tu serás más!

-Jajaja, tienes razón.

-Aya, ¿a qué hora subes al escenario?

-Como a las 12:00 AM.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? Hubiera venido hasta con pompones para echarte porras! Jajaja.

-Porque todo el tiempo te estás escapando a secundaria.

-Ha! Esa ni tu te la crees. La mitad del tiempo estoy con Uds.

-Cierto, creo que incluso nos conoces mejor a nosotras que a todos los niños de tu salón juntos, jajaja.

-Y niñas- Kagome de repente se acordó de lo que tenía que decirle a Inuyasha.- Oigan, ¡no me van a creer!

A las otras dos les brillaron los ojos con curiosidad.

-¡Wu, chisme!- dijeron juntas.

-Hace ya como 2 meses hice un perfil falso con el nombre de Midoriko Takeda. Agregue a Inuyasha y Miroku. Después de unas semanas empecé a hablar con Miroku en…- Ayame la interrumpió.

-¿Estas hablando del gorilón de 4to de prepa?

-Si, del mismo.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ao, estás loca!

-Lo se. Bueno, ¿en donde me quede?- Kagura le respondió con ansias de que continuara.

-En que empezaste a hablar con Miroku.

-OK. Hablábamos en MSN porque no se suponía que estaba en Japón, si no que en Taiwán. Entonces, le prometí decirle cuando "iba" a Japón si el jugaba billar conmigo (en persona, pero obvio no le dije que era yo). Inuyasha, no se por qué- su tono burlón demostraba que sí.- Comenzó a preguntarme por Midoriko.

-A ti, ¿en persona?

-Si

-OK.

-Hace 2 días, Miroku vio muy evidente quién era Midoriko. Así que, ahora les tengo que decir que soy yo, ¡antes de que se me tiren encima!

-¿Ao?

-¿Ayame?

-¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Habla.

-¡¡¡Estás completamente zafada, fuera de tus cabales y mal de la cabeza!!!- Le grito con una euforia que mostraba que lo decía de corazón.

-Sí, lo se.- Kagome le respondió como si nada.

Una voz muy conocida llamó a Ayame.

-Aya, ¡Ya tienes que salir!

-Voy para allá, gracias Koga. Deséenme suerte.

-Suerte.

-No te caigas a medio escenario.

Las tres rieron por el comentario de Kagura. Como era al aire libre, solo tuvo que subir unos cuantos escalone y ya estaba arriba. Tocaron una canción de AC/DC. Kagome, tan entusiasta como pocas veces muy particulares, echo porras. Se quedó con Kagura observando. Al terminar la música, Ayame se bajo del escenario y camino hacia sus amigas.

-¡Otra, otra!- Kagome clamaba como niña chiquita.

-Fue muy poco tiempo, ¿no?- La recibió Kagura.

-Para mí fue mucho.

-Jaja, eso nunca.

-Cierto.

-Miren, ya llegaron las de la secu, pero me quiero quedar.

-Pues quédate.

-Si, eso creo.

Se fueron las 3 a dejar los instrumentos. Kagome bajo para buscar a Inuyasha. Estaba en el campo, solo. "Esta es mi oportunidad." Caminó a él, pero se encontró con un inconveniente. Los amigos de Koga la estaban llamando. Él forcejeaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ahora, el mismo dilema de siempre. ¿Inuyasha o Koga?

Inuyasha tomó la decisión esta vez y él fue el que se acercó.

-¿Has visto a Ayame?

-Está arriba, ¿por qué?

-Gracias- Empezó a caminar, pero Kagome lo alcanzó.

-Espera. Te tengo que decir que…

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy Midoriko

Se quedó unos segundos procesando la información. Así que todo este tiempo había sido ella. Y él pensando que era cualquier otra persona, ¡Que tonto fue! Pero, ¿por qué?

-OK. Debes de suponer que estoy MUY enojado.

-Si. Enójate, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Nada más dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que…

Empezaron a caminar, dejando a Koga ahí plantado. Pobre chico, ¡estaba tan enamorado! Y Kagome no tenía la decencia de notarlo.

-¿Es que qué?

-Es que… ¡No puedo hablar contigo! Me muero de los nervios y… me da un vuelco el corazón y… me pongo nerviosa- "Ups, eso ya lo dije" pensó para sí.

-Pero es que yo no veo que estés nerviosa.- Dudó de si esto lo dijo sinceramente o para que soltara la razón de por qué se moría de los nervios.

-Créeme, lo estoy.

-Yo te veo y estás muy calmada. Te ves bien.

¿Por qué no podía captar que SÍ estaba nerviosa? "¡Qué tipo tan ciego!"

-No lo estoy. Por dentro siento que el corazón se me va a salir. Es como con Koga, simplemente no te puedo hablar.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me puedes hablar?

-Porque… Me gustas.

La vio a los ojos por unos segundos, decían la verdad, así que le creyó. Kagome soñó con que en ese momento la besara y dijera que él también, pero no sucedió. Se sacó de onda pero no pasó de ahí.

-Bueno, pero para andar conmigo nos tenemos que llevar mucho más.

-Si, OK. Está bien.

Ahora era ella la que se sacó de onda.

-Es que, mira, a mi me gustan… otras.

-Sí, lo sé. Ayame y…

-Sí, Ayame y…

-Y Sarah.

-No, Sarah solo es un mal recuerdo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me gusta Kikyo.

Sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua helada encima. Entonces era por eso que hablaba tanto con ella. Nunca se lo imaginó venir. La conversación terminó con que el le dio su e-mail.


	3. Conociendote

Capítulo 3: Conociéndote

Inuyasha era raro. Su primera conversación fue la cosa más extraña del mundo. Eran 2 hilos al mismo tiempo. Dos temas distintos al mismo tiempo, en dos idiomas distintos. Agradeció que tuviera un dominio perfecto del inglés, o se hubiera perdido. También contribuyo que fuera en MSN, donde podía revisar si se le iba la onda. Le gustaban los lobos y las serpientes, al igual que a ella. Y los dos siempre habían querido tener una boa. Unos adictos a la música. Unos versos llegaron a su mente:

Amantes de la noche,

Todos andan en coche.

Músicos andantes

Crímenes pasionales.

Lobos hambrientos

Corazones sedientos.

Promesas rotas

Semejan a ratas cojas.

Serpientes venenosas

Curas costosas.

Adicciones y

Traiciones dolorosas

Confianza quebrada

Inseguridad totalizada.

Sus tres pasiones; la música, las matemáticas y la escritura. Debía agradecer a su abuelo su habilidad en las matemáticas, a la herencia genética. No sabía de donde había sacado su amor por la escritura, solo estaba conciente que amaba hacerlo. Le gustaba sentarse a escribir horas y horas. Perderse en sus pensamientos sin tener que ver la realidad. Soñar y crear y detener el tiempo en cualquier momento. Moldear a sus personajes y sus historias. Cambiar lo que quisiera, volver lo imposible posible. En sus manos estaba el destino de todos y todo. Podía acabar con el mundo si quisiera o incluso salvarlo.

La música era un gusto que compartía con toda su familia, pero no de la misma manera. Toda su familia tocaba guitarra, aún así, no la comprendían. Ella podría pasarse el día escuchando música (de hecho lo necesitaba) y seguía haciendo las cosas como cualquier otra persona sin la música. Era su vida, era su mente. Sin su Ipod estaba perdida, se distraía hasta por si pasaba una mosca. En cambio, ellos podían vivir sin ese sazón de la vida que le daba sentido a la suya.

Bueno, creo que ya quedo claro que Kagome no era como todas las "aborrenescentes" de su edad. Era más que solo una cara bonita, tenía cerebro. Razonaba, pensaba, tenía un juicio para todo. En parte, por eso tenía la leve sospecha que le caía bien al Prof. de historia. Para su tiempo libre hacía juegos matemáticos como sudokus o, el ya antes mencionado, cubo de rubik. Eso lo sabía, y esa era su razón de seguir siendo así, sin ser solo otro borrego del rebaño.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Inuyasha. No era el tipo que esperaba. Se preocupaba mucho por lo que pensara la gente y era muy vanidoso. A veces se pasaba de temerario. Eso ya antes le había causado alguno que otro golpe. Pero tenía sus cosas buenas. Entendía su necesidad de música. Y en el fondo, aunque él no lo admitiera, era muy tierno. Eso sí, estaba loco.

Rió para sí al ver su forma de pensar sobre él. Tenía esa capacidad de ver a la gente por todos sus lados. A veces se sentía extraña al leer historias de amor. El "malo" era siempre un maldito y siempre se quedaba solo. El "bueno" se enamoraba de la estereotípica chica inocente y linda. ¿Por qué no podía haber términos medios? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente haber sentimientos humanos que son la causa de todo lo que hacían los personajes? Y si esas personas con sentimientos negativos se dieran cuenta que no los deberían tener, si pensaran en las consecuencias de estos y se deshicieran de ellos. Todo tiene solución. Todos somos humanos. Porque sin sentimientos la vida no tendría sentido, sin sentimientos no seríamos nada. Pero al igual, sin razón todo sería instintivo. No habría avances ni cosa que nos parará de cometer alguna estupidez. Sin razón no seríamos humanos. Sin diversidad todo sería igual, aburrido, tedioso. Era lo que nos volvía personas y lo que movía al mundo. Era la diversidad y la razón y los sentimientos el motivo que le daría a un suicida para que no se suicidara, pues tenemos que aprender a respetarnos. Sólo así podremos vivir en paz.

Los primeros días sus conversaciones fueron pacíficas, hasta que las peleas comenzaron. Eran diarias, pero por algún extraño motivo siempre regresaban. No me refiero a que regresaban por haber "cortado", si nunca anduvieron, pero a regresar él uno con el otro para seguir conociéndose. 2 semanas después él decidió que Kikyo era mejor que Kagome, y se lo hizo saber. Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, a pesar de que él intentó lo posible para que no se sintiera tan mal. "_Cobarde"_- pensó al principio. Pero, bueno, el único momento cuando hablaban era en el MSN. A veces maldecía su necesidad (o necedad, no sabía cuál de las era, tal vez las dos) de ver las cosas como un tercero al que no le afectaba el asunto. Lo peor era que no lo veía como cualquier tercero, lo veía desde su punto de vista de tercero. Al igual que tenía una habilidad para ver todas las caras de una persona, veía todas las caras del asunto. **Tenía **que verlo desde su punto de vista, el de el otro lado y el de alguien aparte.


End file.
